


Mental Pain Hurts More than Physical

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Overwatch Pain [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Hurt Jack Morrison, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reaper Hates emotions, Sombra is sneaky, Sombra is snoopy, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Torture, widow hates everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: reaper manages to capture Soldier 76 and proceeds to question him about Overwatch agents, when Jack refuses to answer Gabriel lets the games begin, but in the end is that really what he wants?





	Mental Pain Hurts More than Physical

Jack Morrison stood in the wreckage of an old overwatch base, he walked amongst the debris looking for any sign as to who orchestrated the damage, he had an idea as to who it could have been but he wanted to be sure. 

As he patrolled through the corridors he could have sworn he heard footsteps but when he stopped to listen they were gone, and he just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. 

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he froze.

“Hello Jack” was the last thing he heard before he was swallowed by the black and fell unconscious. 

Jack woke restrained in a chair, the room he was in was dark, the only source of light was a small bulb illuminating what looked to be a door. He attempted to slip his bindings but this ended in failure. 

Chuckling behind him caught his attention and he strained his neck to see who was in the room with him but another failure.

“You forget Jack...I taught you every trick you know” Jack’s heart started beating rapidly as he recognized the voice.

“What do you want Gabriel?” this was answered by a back hand across his jaw, even though he had been expecting it, his jaw still hurt as if he had been struck with a hammer. 

“You know what I want Jack, just give me the information of the overwatch agents in hiding and I'll grant you a quick and painless death..I promise with his mask covering his face Jack couldn't get a read on Gabriel’s emotions, that being one of the things Gabriel taught him when he was in training. “I can't do that Gabriel, you know I won't.” Jack looked up at the mask as if he was trying to see through it, he sure hoped he could. 

Before he knew what was happening his shirt was ripped in half exposing his chest, he looked quizzically at Gabriel. 

“Don't call me that, the man you knew as Gabriel Reyes is dead,only the reaper remains. Now tell me where the overwatch agents are” Reaper said as he pulled a knife from somewhere within the folds of his coat, he began turning it over in his hands. 

“You'll have to kill me Gabriel, I won't give up our frie--” He was cut off as the knife’s blade danced across the side of his neck, deep enough to hurt like hell but not enough to cause serious damage. 

“I told you not to call me that, and they aren't my friends, they abandoned me, so now I'm going to return the favor, now if you'd be so kind as to help me with that, it'd be much appreciated” 

“Gab--” Again jack was cut off but instead of being slashed he screamed out as the knife buried itself in his right shoulder. 

The torture went for a few more hours before Reaper sighed in frustration and motioned to the guards outside the room, “Take him to his cell”. He looked down at Jack who had numerous cuts along his face, and many more on his chest. He felt no remorse for what he had done to this man, he only felt hatred. 

Jack sat in his cell on the farthest wall from the door and stared at the floor, what he guessed to be half an hour later a flimsy paper tray of food was placed on the floor next to a small plastic cup of water, he drank the water but left the food. Jack curled up in the corner of the room and eventually slipped into the black. 

The sound of his door opening startled Jack awake and before he could react he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown into the wall causing the air to retreat from his lungs. A blow to his stomach and then his face came before he could get his bearings. Again he was grabbed and spun around as his head was slammed into the wall causing Jack to see stars. Upon being released he crumpled to the floor. “You tell me what I want to know and this ends Jack” Reaper said slowly putting his boot on Jacks throat. “Where are the agents?” He seethed as he applied pressure onto the mans throat. “Gab..”Gabri….Please” Jack sputtered as he writhed under the boot trying to shake it off.” he gasped in relief when the boot lifted only to find it's mark smashing into his ribs. “You disgust me Jack” Jack froze, those were the words that made Jacks heart shatter. He scrambled to the far wall as Reaper left the cell again. Jack scrunched himself into a ball and let the tears run down his cheek. 

The next day Reaper walked into the interrogation room, to find Jack in the chair just looking into the floor. Cracking his knuckles Gabriel readied himself. “Are you ready to tell me where the agents are Jack? Or should we continue yesterday's activities?”. When he didn't get an answer he pulled out his knife and cut up along Jacks forearm ending at his shoulder, a mere flinch was his only reaction. This troubled Reaper, normally even men trained the way he and Jack had been would let out at least a whimper, with each absence of answer to his question he would cut another part of his prisoners body to the same result, the same absent stare into an unseen distance and a flinch. He had the guards take Jack back to his cell as Reaper went to his private quarters to think.


End file.
